


A Day at the Mall

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: Future fic: Vic and Lucas spend a day at the mall with their kids, to get out of the scorching summer heat, becuase their AC at home is broken. They run into an unlikely person.Lots of fluff!





	A Day at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick, little story with lots of fluff, that I was inspired by my job since I work retail. I’ve seen it all. So I figured I’d twist it into a Vicley fic. Enjoy!! 
> 
> Can’t wait for the new episode to air tonight!!

“So how do you feel about kids?” He asked her, suggestively. 

At first, she thought he was joking, thinking back on their conversation all those years ago. She never talked about kids with Lucas. Hell, she thought he didn’t want kids. She assumed it wasn’t written in the books for them. It was just never something she imagined in her life, that was until she met Lucas and they actually talked about it. 

Now here they are, 4 years later, walking around the mall with their 2 kids and a third on the way. 

Who would’ve thought? 

It was a late July day, unreasonably hot, and their AC was broken at home, (which Lucas was supposed to be fixing, because his pride was too high to call a handyman, since he can do everything) so it was Vic’s idea that they take a day trip to the mall. 

Now that she’s thinking about it, her plan wasn’t the brightest one. Walking around the mall with 2 kids under 4 is turning out to be quite challenging and very exhausting. One kid won’t stop running, the other kid won’t stop screaming. 

Andrew, their oldest, who was about to turn 4 was the perfect combination of Lucas and Victoria, he was their perfect storm. He was extremely knowledgeable and a natural born leader like his father, but he also had the spunky, slightly wild side of his mother. Their daughter, Aaliyah, who was almost 2, was very much like her daddy, despite her caramel skin like Vic, she was quiet, very smart, and had the bluest eyes, and loose curls just like Lucas. She was the cutest two year old you’d ever seen. But she certainly had a lot of sass like her momma. 

So lucky for them, their kids were taking over the mall in their sassiest forms. Drew was nonstop sprinting around every store and Liyah was flailing her body around in the stroller because she wanted to walk, but every time she got out of the stroller and walked drew came speeding through knocking her over and she would cry to get back in the stroller. It was like dominoes, just one thing after the other. So things were getting more than a little hectic. 

Lucas finally decided to take Liyah with him to go look at the sporting goods store because he needed new sneakers and sweats. Maybe if the kids were separated for a little bit they will calm down, and mommy and daddy can have some quiet time. 

“C’mon Liyah girl, lets go find daddy some new sneakers” he said as he bent over to undo her from her seatbelt in the stroller. The little girl was ecstatic, she clapped her tiny hands together and smiled a toothy grin. 

Lucas picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Aaliyah loved when he did that because it made her feel like she was flying, as she held on tight to him by fisting his curls in her small hands. Lucas looked a little ridiculous but Vic thought it was the sweetest thing when she saw them like that. Despite how wild their kids were sometimes, Lucas was an amazing father to them and it made her heart burst every time he did something like that. And he looked incredibly sexy doing it, he was definitely a hot dad. And that’s how they ended up with baby number three. 

“We’ll be back soon, you’re good with him?” He asked her, distracting her from her thoughts. 

“Yeah we’re good, right buddy?” She ruffles her fingers through Andrew’s hair as he stood by her. 

“Mooommm” Drew hated when they did that, but Vic couldn’t help it he was just too cute. 

“Alright be back soon” he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Be good for mommy Drew.” He said as he walked away. 

After they left, Vic started browsing up and down the dress aisle for awhile. Lucas had a charity dinner to go to in a few weeks, and she needed a new dress to wear since her old stuff didn’t fit, unfortunately. She was only 4 months along so she could still get away without wearing maternity clothes yet. Vic hated wearing maternity clothes. They just all looked so mom-ish, and Vic wanted to be the opposite of an average mom, she wanted to be a hot mom. Lucas always told her she looked beautiful but she just didn’t feel like it in those clothes. 

Drew however, was getting bored. It had been almost an hour since Lucas and Liyah went to the other store and Drew was running out of entertainment options. At first he enjoyed playing a game on Victorias phone but then the sitting started to bother him so he ran around the fitting rooms while Vic tried a few things on. He even gave a few women opinions on the outfits they were trying on, which had Vic and the other women highly amused. Then he resorted to climbing through the racks of clothes and dresses, and Vic decided it was okay for awhile because there was nobody else looking at dresses. Until a few other women also started to shop and she tried to get him to stop but he wouldn’t listen and that’s because he got her stubborn side. 

“Drew, I won’t ask you again. Please come out from there. Daddy won’t be happy to hear that you’re not listening buddy” she told him in her gentle warning tone. 

They tried not to yell at the kids, and rather they used a level of stern voices when Lucas read in a parenting magazine which worked to their effect mostly. But today Drew was just not in a listening mood. 

“They can be a handful” she heard the woman across the rack from her say. As Drew had just crawled through the rack the woman was looking at, cause her to let out a little chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, He’s usually not like this” Vic said, shaking her head, “he’s pretty much always calm like his father. It’s only when he’s tired, ironically, that he starts to get antsy and wild.” Vic rolled her eyes playfully. “I guess that means mommy’s shopping time is almost over” she chuckled. 

The woman laughed, “Mom duty never stops, it’s hard to get much free time in.”

“You have kids? If you don’t mind me asking” Vic asked her, out of curiosity. 

“I have 2 step sons. Twins actually. So they’re double trouble. My first husband married the job, so we never talked kids, and then when I met Kevin, he already had two boys, and they stole my heart, so that was good enough for us” she smiled at Vic, then she noticed Vic had her hand on her stomach. “Oh my, Are you having another?” 

Vic chuckled, “This little one will be our third. Another cricket player to add to the team, my husband always says. I told him we’re done after this though, I don’t know how many more times my body can do this” Vic laughed. 

“I give you a lot of credit” the woman extended her hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, I’m-“ 

But she was cut off by Lucas, “Eva.” 

“Lucas. Wow. What a surprise.” Eva looked between the two of them, and then noticed the little girl on Lucas’s hip that look just like him and Vic and she connected the dots. “I didn’t realize how much has changed over the years. It’s been awhile obviously” she said, cocking her head to side, tongue in cheek, obviously still trying to process what’s in front of her. Vic suddenly regretted her entire conversation with the woman. 

“Not long enough” Lucas muttered under his breath, but Vic heard it and couldn’t help but chuckle. She never met Eva, but from what Lucas has told her she wasn’t a good person. She cheated on Lucas twice, and essentially neglected their entire relationship and Lucas. All he had was the job, and Vic didn’t blame him for choosing the job. 

“What are you doing here Eva?” Lucas said, his voice slightly exasperated, like he was annoyed this whole situation was even happening. Which he probably was. And if Vic knew she would’ve bolted the other way, for sure. 

“Uh, it’s a mall Lucas. People shop here on a daily basis, it’s pretty normal” she paused and looked down to the ground slightly, “not that you’d know that though since you’re always working” 

Lucas was about to come back at her but Vic stopped him. 

“Ookay, I think this conversation is over. Eva, I would say it was nice talking to you but I’m not sure if it was” 

Vic went to turn away but she was stopped by Eva, “He’ll hurt you. Eventually. The job comes first, always does. He won’t change. So be careful, you have a beautiful family, don’t let him ruin that” and with that Eva walked away. 

Vic watched Lucas shift Liyah on his hip and clenched his other fist and closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself down. Eva had gotten to him. 

Vic sighed, “here let me take her, maybe you should go for a walk to cool off” as she grabbed Liyah from him and put her in the stroller. 

Lucas shook his head and sighed, “No, I’m okay. Can we just leave?” And Vic nodded. 

“Drew, lets go, we’re leaving” Lucas used in his stern voice and Drew came running out automatically, because that was the Daddy’s not joking voice. 

They walked out of the mall and by the time they got the kids in the car and the stroller in the back, they were even more tired and even more irritated because it was still just as muggy and humid. Vic sat in the drivers seat and blasted the air. 

“I’ll call the handyman as soon as we get back” Lucas muttered, staring out the window. Vic just raised her eye brows. Eva must’ve really gotten to him for him to give in like that. 

“Wanna talk about it?” She turned to him gently. 

The kids were both passed out in the back. As soon as the air conditioning hit and the car was running, they both fell asleep by the grace of god. 

Lucas was silent for a few minutes and then let out a shakey breath, “I hate her” he said, “And I don’t hate many people, but I hate her” 

“I know” Vic said, reaching over and squeezing his thigh. 

“I hate what she did to me, and I hate even more that I let her do it because I was married to the job. Two failed marriages, because of my job. Thats not something I’m proud of” he said looking out the window. 

“Hey” Vic said softly, forcing him to look at her. “You don’t get to feel bad about who you are. And frankly, you know what? I’m glad those marriages failed. Not because they hurt you, but because without them failing, I wouldn’t have you, and we wouldn’t have them” Vic nodded to their sleeping kids in the back. 

Lucas smiled, sadly at her. 

“Lucas you are one hell of a firefighter and an even better Chief. You’re an incredible husband and father to our children. You should be so proud of what you have achieved, I know we are. We’re so proud of you everyday, you’re their hero Lucas. You’re my hero. So you don’t get to let someone like Eva, make you feel any different.” 

Lucas reached over and squeezed her thigh, giving her a true smile. “I love you Victoria. And I love our family” he laid his hand on her belly and leaned over to kiss her. 

“I would never hurt you guys, I hope you know that” he told her, moments later.

“Better not, cuz Drew over there is doing big things in his karate lessons. He could kick your ass Chief” 

Lucas laughed and shook his head. He never imagined his life would ever be this good. A beautiful wife that he adores, two amazing kids and a third on the way. He was incredibly lucky. 

“I love you Lucas” Vic said before squeezing his hand, and turning her attention back to the car. She puts the car in drive and starts heading home. 

“So are you really gonna call the handyman to fix the AC?” She looked over at him from the corner of her eye. 

“What are you talking about? I am the handyman. I can fix everything.” He said with a smirk on his face. 

Vic rolled her eyes and laughed. That’s what she thought. 

They both looked up in the rear view mirror when they heard a mumble from Drew. 

“Daddy, who was that scary lady Mommy was talking too?” He chuckled. 

Where does he even begin. 

“Oh the scary lady? That was Godzilla” he said with a smirk on his face. 

Vic looked over at him with her mouth open but couldn’t help but laugh. 

Drew just had his mouth agape and his eyes wide, “You mean I saw Godzilla?!” 

“that’s right buddy” Lucas played along. 

“Wow...” drew said still shocked. “Mommy you were much prettier than Godzilla” 

“I don’t know if I should be happy or offended by that” Vic said low enough just so Lucas could hear. 

“Yes she is buddy, and don’t you forget it” Lucas said smiling, as Vic shook her head.

Yep, this was their family. And Lucas was incredibly thankful for what led him to them. Everything he went through, was worth it, if it means he gets to be with Vic and their kids for the rest of his life. 

Totally worth it. Godzilla and all.


End file.
